Not Alone
by slithering.stars
Summary: She lingered there, deciding what to say. "I am Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, Breaker of Chains and Mother of Dragons." For the sake of time, she did not continue the list. Her eyes grew wet with unshed tears, yet a smile danced on her lips. "And I am not alone."


**A/N: Hello everyone! Welcome to my first fanfiction on this website and my first GoT fanfiction to ever see the light of day. Constructive criticism is appreciated so feel free to leave a review. Just so you know, this takes place after Bran and Sam tell Jon about his parentage. Jon immediately retreated to his room and hasn't been out since. Daenerys was told to not follow him by Jorah and Tyrion, who claimed he "needs space." Just a little background I've conjured in my head.**

 **A/N (updated): If anyone's confused as to why I updated it, it's just fixing spelling errors and such, along with minor additions.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own GoT or ASoIaF, blah, blah, blah. If I did the Red Wedding would mean a wedding that had red dresses and suits.**

Not Alone

As Jon stared into the looking glass in his chambers, he couldn't help but wonder. His hair was as black as Uncle Benjen's, but his skin was as fair as Daenerys and Aemon's. His nose was round as his father's but his eyes as dark as his Aunt Lyanna's. All his features he got from someone important to him. He looked like them, so that's why it was so believable, he presumed. Even he himself had believed it. This time, when his reflection stared back at him, he didn't see Jon Snow, the red stain on Ned Stark's pure white honor – he saw a trueborn son of dragons and wolves. Though he looked more wolf than dragon, there were some Targaryen features he hadn't noticed before. Like how his skin was milky instead of a light tan.

Who had he gotten his curly hair from? Surely not Uncle Benjen; his hair was stick straight. His father's hair was wavy at best, but not curly like his own. He didn't know what Aunt Lyanna's –no, _his mother's_ – hair looked like, but he supposed he could ask Bran to tell him. That really only left one possible person he got his luscious locks from. Rhaegar. It would explain why Daenerys had semi-curly hair, and from what he's heard, Viserys had curls as well. He must have gotten it from the Crown Pri- his _father_. Calling Rhaegar Targaryen that would take some getting used to.

It's not that Jon wanted to reject the fact that Rhaegar was his biological father. It's just that he as raised by Ned Stark and he was treated as Ned Stark's son for his whole life (even if an illegitimate one). Ned loved him as a son and Jon loved him as a father. Jon looked up to him, wanted to be like him, and that wasn't about to stop just because his real father was royalty. Jon was still half Stark, just as he had always been. Just like Robb, Sansa, Arya, Bran and Rickon had always been. The only difference was it wasn't the half he always thought. Now there was Stark and Targaryen blood. And he had to learn to accept that Targaryen blood, even if it meant admitting to the fact that his 'father' was really his uncle.

All the relationships in his life would change now. Even though Jon didn't want them to, they would. Sansa, Bran, and Arya aren't his siblings, they're his cousins. He was sure they wouldn't treat him as anything other than a brother, especially Arya, but it would still be different. Daenerys isn't just his lover anymore, no, now she is his _aunt_. And his aunt's his _mother_. Do the old gods think this is some kind of a joke? His father is his uncle and the former crown prince is his father.

Wait… his father was the Crown Prince. That made him the last surviving son of the Crown Prince. He was the heir to the Iron Throne. He now had the best claim to the Iron Throne in all of Westeros. Many would gladly kill for that privilege, yet he didn't even want it. He can barely rule The North, let alone the whole continent. If news of this spread throughout Westeros, everyone who wanted the Throne would be knocking on Winterfell's doorstep. If they ever wanted to rule, they'd have to take him out of the picture. And something tells him that if and when Cersei finds out, she will march north, but not to aid them in the Great War.

It began to dawn on Jon that he would soon have bigger problems than this war once it was over. If he lived through it. The thought of dying made him shiver in the stillness of his room. It wouldn't be an exaggeration to say he feared death. He'd seen it once and it wasn't what everyone thought it would be. At least if he died he'd be where his parents are, even if it is just a bunch of nothingness. He'd have died knowing. He wouldn't meet them, but he'd know who his mother was. Who his father was. He'd have known.

Not for the first time, Jon wished he was in Bran's shoes. When he wished it before it was because Bran was trueborn and Jon was not. All he ever wanted was to be called Stark. Now it's for different reasons. Jon wanted to be able to see them. He wanted to be able to watch them fall in love. He wanted to be able to watch them marry. He wanted to watch the world crumble around them because they just couldn't help but love each other. Above all, Jon wanted to see their reactions to his existence. Would his mother have been joyful? Would his father kiss her and place his hand over his soon to be son? Jon would know the answers if he were Bran.

His father would have told him all about his real parents, had he lived long enough. _Next time we see each other, we'll talk about your mother,_ he had said. His father was a man of his word. He would have stayed true to that promise, had he the chance. But instead he had to go get himself killed because his dear friend Robert needed someone to give him advice. Robert, it seemed, was the root of all Jon's problems. He was why both his fathers were dead. He was why Jon was raised a bastard. He was why Daenerys was exiled to Essos to live with her disgusting brother Viserys. He was why Joffery and Cersei sat on the Iron Throne, and that vile woman was why Robb, Rickon, and Lady Catelyn were dead.

Good thing the boar got him before the Snow got the chance.

The door creaked open and Daenerys looked at him. He was still staring at the looking glass, examining each and every bit of himself. He did not look up at her. He just kept staring at his reflection, searching and scanning for answers. She gently closed the door behind her and took a few steps towards him. He remained still, his face emotionless.

She lingered there, deciding what to say. "I am Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, Breaker of Chains and Mother of Dragons." For the sake of time, she did not continue the list. Her eyes grew wet with unshed tears, yet a smile danced on her lips. "And I am not alone."

Jon rose, slowly, as if in a trance. He stepped towards his Queen and knelt. In an instant she was on the floor with him, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. She let out some noise which was a mixture of a laugh and a sob. He hugged her back, resting his head on her shoulder as he moved his leg to a more comfortable position. She moved her right hand so that it was draped over his back, as her left one stroked his hair.

"Blood of my blood…" Salty tears ran down her face and into her mouth like a river whilst she spoke in a soft whisper.

Jon didn't speak, he just sat there with his head on her shoulder as she stroked his hair and cried happy tears. Her skin was warm to the touch, while the room around them was cold. They would be freezing had it not been for the fire he kept in his chambers. Tears cascaded down both of their faces as they sat there, hugging each other. Jon thought of when he was still at the wall and Sam had told him how sad the dying Maester's words were. Jon felt sympathy for the blind man, but it wasn't until now that he truly understood the magnitude of what he was saying.

 _"A Targaryen, alone in the world… It's a terrible thing."_

 _"I am Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen,"_

 _"A Targaryen,"_

 _"Breaker of Chains and Mother of Dragons."_

 _"alone in the world…"_

 _"And I am not alone."_

 _"It's a terrible thing."_


End file.
